Dragon tails
by Shrull
Summary: Tails is held in between a struggling war as he discovers he's a dragon and the Mobius team battles with the incoming werewolves. As he teams up with sonic and shadow and his new friend politician and crimer kazo on the case he fears this might be their last adventure. Advice: skip chapters 2,3,4 their unnecessary.
1. Introduction

Dragon Tails

Chapter 1: Intro

? POV

Walking, just walking, after a long mission briefing

I am just walking. If the crazy wolves hadn't bit it

I would be home right now watching him play

with his toys while my wife is down there hunting

for needed food. Well its to late I wish I hadn't let

it play alone, anyway soon enough it will be a sad

time for us. Our first Cub, heck we did not even

school him yet and now he's ... a freak to

everybody. I put down the basket as I reached

my destination a big house very big. I could not

believe that I was giving my only child to a

worthless mortal with no sense of seriousness and

understanding, no every mortal was like that.

They think were just creatures with no love and

no sense. Well we are more than that, we are

always wanting to share our power with them,

but they tend to use it for this scrap metal they

call machines or those nagged things they

weapons, at least that was years ago when there

was. But now things have changed there is more

war but at least there is no use of our power. I

took a final look at that basket and went away. As

I was going I heard a faint cry from it. Awoke so

soon, I thought. I went up to it and saw the

orange thing moving left and right, probably

having a bad dream. I layed down to see the

small thing. It struggling was calming down, as I

pat it. "Goodbye Miles" I said as I got up. Till next time, till

next time my son...

12 years later...

"Happy birthday", the shout made the young fox

jump up from bed making his body fall to the

ground. He turned his body up straight looking at

the crowd. "You guys remembered" he answered

back weakly. "Of course, do you obviously think

we of all people will forget" a blue hedgehog said.

"Yeah, yeah sonic your the best" the fox

answered. "Look what I got you tails" a red

echinda called feom the group. "Wow" Tails said

as he got up from the floor and took the echindas

present. It was a small piece of the master

emerald tight to a piece of string making it a

necklace. "Thanks Knuckles" Tails said.

A few more presents later...

"Thank you guys really" Tails said as he packed all

the heavy stuff into his room and dropped it

there. He looked at the sonic gang and asked "so

what's next".


	2. Short Chapter

Dragon Tails

Chapter 2: Short chapter ehh

"3 O clock Sonic" Tails said while running with a blue blur. "We only got 5 minutes left", "well then" the blue hedghog spoke. "Let's be faster" he said before storming off into the hall. Yes the two 'brothers' were in a big building with a hall straight down looking for a certain 'you know who'. Before tails could respond, a big metal leg came came down from the ceiling landing about an inch away from tails.

Sorry about slow and short updating the next will be better promise.


	3. Weird Things

Dragon Tails

Chapter 3: Weird things

**Okay before i start I have a few things i would like to make out.**

**1: I might have copied a few things from "how to train your dragon".**

**2: This story might be slow in updating.**

**3: Got nothing to say...**

**Now the story can continue**

The metal claw rose up and aimed at tails. He stepped back causaully and shouted "Hey thats not how you treat the birthday boy, or fox, whatever". Eggmans face could be visible through the hole that the claw left. "Sorry i could not shop for something more evil" he said as he pushed a few buttons. The claw brought out a gun hole and shot a box at Tails. Tails caught it and inspected it carefully. It was wraaped in paper imprinted with the faces of all villians they had faced:

Metal sonic

Eggman himself

Metal Knuckles

Shadow android

Etc...

"Thanks I guess" the fox said with a fake smile. "Your welc..." Eggman said but stopped as tails interupted him with moving his hand behind the box making a scratching sound. He tore the wrapper open with his claws but did not open the box and found what he was looking for. He retracted his claws and used his bare hands to pick up the object. The object was a small black ball with a digital clock tied to it counting down from 10 to 0. "Is that the best you could do Bokkun" the orange fox said with a hint of fun. Bokkuns head popped up from the side of eggmans cockpit. "What how did you know..." He said whining a little. "I..." Tails started but did not have an answer. How exactly did he know that bokkun put a bomb in the wrapper. Something just told him like a scent, but he did not have a very strong sense of smell, maybe he felt it or he just knew. "...just knew" he continued later smiling. "Oh" eggman said befor flying off with the robot eagle into the horizon. Tails ears pecked up as he heard a zooming sound cominng towards him. he looked left and saw sonic running with all his speed toward the akward fox. "Did you find him?" Sonic asked as he came to a stop in front of the orange mobian. "Yeah in suprise" Tails said as he lifted the box to sonic who replyed saying "there was a bomb right", Tails nodded. "Well then lets open" sonic continued. Tails was suprised at what he saw there was so much metal junk and weird things like old blueprints and photo albums. Tails took one photo album and opened it he was suprised at what he saw. There were pictures of him in his baby mode. And some of him playing with metal junks. Tails quickly closed the book and looked at the front of the cover. It was dusty so he wiped it and it revealed a name he nearly collapsed with. "The Prower Family" it said. Tails who could not hold the suprise in any longer. Suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Tails are you okay" sonic asked the uncousious fox on the floor.

**Well thats chapter 3 was it long enough. I hope so. Story will soon be updated in about 9 min. Bye!**


	4. Another Short Chapter

Dragon Tails

Chapter 4 Weird things

Tail opened his eyes just to find himself in a dark room that had a strange scent. He looked to the left and saw a dead rat. Strange, sonic never left the place dirty. Wait a minute was he even in sonics house? He looked left and saw sonic dangling from a rope.. He wanted to scream but found out that his lips were selotaped and he was dangling from a rope too."Well what do we have here" a mysterious voice said. Tails immediately recognised the voice and said "shadow".

**Sorry guys for not updating earlier my cousin came to visit and we had to do a lot of unpacking and trips. Plus i was on the hunt for god of war which i have now on psp.**


	5. A Really Nasty Birthday Suprise

Dragon Tails

_Okay I feel like an **hole for not updating this soon enough._

_I have been very busy with school and stuff. but now I shall continue:_

Shadow jumped out from the dark and placed a blade to tails chest.

"I know what you are Tails, and you should die for it"

"Okay?" Tails muttered as the cold knife pushed slowly onto his heart.

"It took me a while to understand but now I see you cant live on this earth"

Shadow looked murederous and crazy with intent on killing Tails.

but Tails didnt know why.

Shadow laughed and placed the blade into his pocket.

"Sorry about that, I just get carried away with bithday suprises"

Tails looked at the souless figure of Sonic dangling and this time his analysations proved that it was a puppet.

Before you know it Shadow was placed a kick in the balls as soon as tais was untied.

Sonic came out with a birthday cake and some cards and instantly laughed as he saw shadow holding on to his life support on the floor moaning. Tails joined in on the laughter. Shadow deserved it, he'd gone too far in birthday suprises.

Always did. Last year he tricked the whole of the sonic hero team into believeng that knuckles was getting married. This pushed everyone into buying him gifts and saying congratulations on his new day in spring time. Shadow loved it, and laughed out loud all the time the pope came to wish him a happy week and offered him some marriage tips. Knuckles didnt know what was going on until he recieved a durex gift package.

Shadows fun nearly got him killed that day.

It wasnt that shadow wasnt serious, but there was nothing to do, and his sense of humour was quite different from everyones elses. I guess thats one of the consequences of being born in an odd enviroment.

The lights were on and everyone came in with gifts and kisses to Tails. They were at shadows house and a party was ready to rumble...

After 4 non stop hours of drinking and dancing. Tails felt sick. He shouldve warned Shadow when the mischevious being brought in a 6 pack of beer for the party, but the fox was the smalles member in the group and he wanted everone to have a good time.

He woke up first, praying that he wont see some akward sight on the ground. He felt his hands and chest for any markings. Last year as a revenge a nerd hedgehog painted sonic and tails with rainbow tatoos because he lost to them in a "fastest machines" contest. Tails was drunk and he was hoping last years event wont repeat itself, but the only weird thing that happened was the fact that he didnt feel anything at all. He didnt feel regret or tired or even drunk. He was just ...fine...old...

There was something in the middle of the room staring at Tails.

Review Please. SHRULL IS BACK!


	6. Devils Dwellings

Golden Council - Down KinDovah Mountain

We were having an energy crysis again. And the stupid elders had called us to another boring council meeting.

These meetings were useless and often achieved nothing except another lie to the publics face. I could see Kin at the corner of my eye quickly scribbling another stanza to calm the wings outside. I could see she was out of ideas.

Idiot.

I was glad that I was a politician, although I didnt really care about my status in the goverment and how much the others despised me. I just wanted to keep my skills up in the books I wrote. It helped me support my life and the doctor suggested it wont make me go mental. Although I will like that, my supervisor always says its bad for the health (no shit) and that the goverment needs everyone to stand together. Kim says they need me and I should stop acting like a spoilt teenager and more of an adult.

Idiot.

The only time the goverment will get up from its chair to 'help people' is if there money involved and if that money was handed out on a golden plate. I was only recruited because my best friend had died of an attack from an ambush from werewolves. Those buggers were really getting annoying and more of them kept up showing up with fresh ways to kill. The goverment saw my survival as a good step stone. And I was signed on immediaetly,and the council tried to make my figure looked like one that had been considered for being picked, because if I remained a citizen after that incident, wings will flap again.

After 3 hours of continous discussion and the many times I told fresh interns to go to hell beacause they kept trying to steal me for discussions on their future jobs and words of inspiration, a fire glared in the middle of the round table we all sat on and a cannon could be heared blasting off in the room. Everyone kept quiet and Kims gaze lay on me, I didnt know whether she was interested in my value, or mad because she didnt like the message I was giving to the interns, but I didnt care.

A large shadow descended on us and the throne reserved for the king was suddenly rinsed of its bright light when a dark image swept it.

The devil had arrived.

As the two wings slowly halted their flappings and the suprised gasps of the interns ceased with rude remarks of their residents trying to keep everything quiet, she spoke.

No dragon I had ever seen could master the scariness and hollow sound Miline made when speaking. Now and then I always wondered if she was taking pills to add to her figure. Or if she was actually the devil in disguise. She wasnt the largest dragon in the land though. Not even larger than me but I never thought to challenge her. Which was suprising because I challenge everybody. An assistant had to remind her that she was not in correct disguise as the rest of us.

When we had meetings like this we often switched to our mobius forms. That way we were smaller and fit better into the enviroment. It was a blessing most of us had.

But she ignored her, thats when I sat up.

Today was the day...

_A/N: I have seen your advice and I wanted to tell you that the day I started writing this I wasnt good author material really. But from chapter 5 my writing is going to improve because I have been taking english lessons on things like this. And now I am back with better content._


	7. A Foretelling of War

POV-Kin The meeting had finally finished and we had gained new grounds for the energy crysis. I believed that the problem could be fixed by discovering a new source for Kujol Diamonds. Gems that harness wonderful things. Many of them had begun to dissapear recently. The scientists said it was probably because of the mobius energy force clashing in with Golden Mountain.  
but the public doesnt need to know about it...  
I carefully constructed a paragraph of how new energy sources were being discovered everyday and I caught Kazo staring at me with the corner of my eye. He was probably admiring my new hairstyle, it was frizzy and helped with the itching my scales felt a lot. Being in mobius form wasnt good for our kind. We automacally recieved the ability when we clashed with mobius and even though we arent the only Dragon region available (Others are doing far worse) we were the only ones blessed with it, or should I say cursed. Most of us didnt survive the transition it was hard for the body to accept two pieces at the same time which caused grotesque sights to appear, and some others that survived ended up having a syndrome that caused mental illness or sights of seeing the PathWalker. I looked at Kazo again he was pushing off on of the interns roughly with some curse words, I didnt blame for his anger or his resentment towards government because its hard to live when all your family members couldnt survive the same disease and you're next in line.  
I remember the day Kazo was told he contacted PathWalker disease...  
He just grinned and started laughing with suprise, but I knew in his heart he was crying blood dragon tears. He began to get darker than he usually was, he hardly talked in meetings. And he wrote books, the doctors saw that this helped and started giving everyone the remedy to do so. However some still went crazy, this didnt affect Kazo because of his imaginations and creativity.  
But the only problem that still remained was using the new limb functions. It was hard not to fly because of how our enviroment was shaped. High buldings and mountains could be seen everywhere and maintaing our Dragon form inside us became difficult, at times people just burst into them and went mad. Or some just commited sucide.  
Like My Dad...  
But the most mysterious thing that happened during the transition happened to the people that werent infected. They started dying off mysteriously. And when an autopsy was done, doctors discovered that all the internal organs had burst open, they say its because their body wasnt prepared.  
It seems like how everything is nowadays.  
But this was all about to change, because as soon as I saw the grand master land on the throne in her natural mode with the smear of the Sun sign on her head, I knew today was the day.  
We had suffered enough through illnesses, transitions, death, diseases because of an enviroment which had been declared dangerous to all. This was the day we struck back.  
I could see Kazo leaning forward smiling, his eyes had gone 'natural' and I could see his wings slowly forming. It was the same case all around the table, but Kazos stance explained vigour and revenge and his teeth started becoming sharper widening his scary grin because he knew today was the day...  
The day we destroyed Mobius. 


End file.
